Jigoku High for Delinquents
by ShadowGirl95
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters from Yu-Gi-Oh and our favorite characters from Naruto meet up in a school for delinquents...In the shadow realm?
1. Discovery

This story was one that just came to me suddenly out of the blue and I hope you all enjoy reading this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_Note: Jigoku means hell in Japanese._

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Naruto sat unusually quiet, but only because he knew he was in big trouble. He had really blown his last mission…literally.

Kakashi stood in front of Naruto serving the biggest lecture of his life, Sasuke and Sakura stood by a near by tree observing the whole scene with slightly amused faces.

"And what about that poor old man, an innocent bystander who got knocked out!"

Naruto cringed at the memory of seeing an unresponsive old man lying by his feet; he knew it was his fault.

Kakashi held no remorse however and continued on, "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto, smoke bombs are very different to real bombs, I mean seriously, why did you have to go blow the whole place up!"

Naruto went to defend himself, "but they look the same!"

Kakashi glared Naruto down, "it was a sacred temple for god's sake! And it was only one enemy, who was weak in chakra no less; a slight breeze could have blown him down!"

"Thanks to me" Sasuke said quietly, no one else heard.

Kakashi sighed, "You keep failing missions Naruto, I just don't know what to do!"

Everything fell silent for awhile until Sasuke stepped forward, "I have an idea."

Sakura smiled admiringly at this while Kakashi eyed Sasuke suspiciously, "what would that be?"

Sasuke stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a poster, it was slightly wrinkled but Sasuke smoothed it out.

Everyone gathered underneath the shade of a tree to inspect the poster.

"I actually found it on this mission, it appears to be an add-"

"For a delinquent school!" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, this could work.

Kakashi looked toward Naruto, "here's the deal, you go to this delinquent school and I won't fire you as a ninja."

Naruto frowned, "for how long?"

Sasuke looked over the poster, "It says it's enrolling now, however the school only goes for a year, it says it guaranties by then all the students will be perfectly mannered and well behaved."

Kakashi smiled once again, "this is perfect! Actually why don't we all go?"

Sasuke stared at Kakashi in horror, "What?"

Sakura backed away, "No, I'm already well behaved, I don't need this!"

"Come on, think of it as a mission, all of us together, at-" Kakashi looked for the first time at the name of the school, "Jigoku High for delinquents!"

All four ninjas shared a second of worried expressions.

"Let's just hope it isn't as a bad as it sounds…"

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

It was lunch time at Domino High and Yugi smiled to himself as he thought of his ingenious plan, which was already in action. Joey, Tristan and Tea however thought he had lost his mind.

Yugi was refusing to play any card games.

"Come on Yugi, you're the duel monsters champ, just give me one game!" Joey pleaded.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I already said no, and I'm not going to change my mind, it's _his_ punishment."

Tea sighed, "Has Yami done anything to upset you? Is that what's wrong?"

"Yes he has" Yugi admitted.

All three of Yugi's friends shared worried expressions.

Tristan piped up, "What did he do this time?"

_This time?_ Yami thought to himself, _what in Ra's* name have I ever done in the past that's bad, besides mind crush a few enemies?_

Yugi shook his head in aspiration, "he's just so…"

"Awesome?"

"Weird?"

"Serious?"

Yugi shook his head again, "No, its more like ignorant. I mean I walk around minding my own business and every person we pass he insists on commenting about them."

"The kind of comments that are nice?" Tea hoped.

"No, the kind of comments that might get you arrested for saying."

_Hey, give me a break; it gets really boring being stuck inside your head all day! School, homework, duel monsters, oh does my hair look okay? Oh no Tea's looking at me, what do I do, she's so pretty-"_

Yugi looked down at his puzzle, "I do not say those things!"

_I've got an expenses paid trip inside the very deepest corners of your head buddy, I know what goes on in there._

Yugi gasped in shock, "Liar!"

"Yugi shut up, you look silly yelling to yourself like that!" Joey looked around to find people staring.

Yugi quieted down at his own embarrassment and the surrounding people looked away feeling a little confused.

"Pardon me for intruding" a voice said behind the group of friends, "but do you have a problem with Yami?"

Everyone turned around in surprise to find Bakura standing there.

Yugi nodded solemnly.

"Then why don't you try this?" Bakura held out a poster and Yugi took it eagerly, the others crowded around to read what it said.

The title read **Jigoku High for ****Delinquents.**

"It's a college that teaches you proper respect and manners, it could help. Of course it's just an idea that you could go so Yami could learn there."

Yugi looked at the poster filled with pictures of students doing sports activities and sitting well mannered in class, at the bottom was a phone number to call up and enroll.

_Hell no. Yugi, listen to me, I know in the past we've had arguments but its okay cause I know you've learned that I'm always right so lets just put down this poster and forget it ever existed okay? Yugi?_

"Hey thanks Bakura you know what, I think that's a great idea!"

_Oh screw you Yugi_, Yami thought bitterly.

Bakura smiled, "No problem, well I've got to go, see you guys later!"

Yugi and his friends watched Bakura run off and the same thought swam through all of their heads, _well, wasn't that nice of him?_

Except Yami who thought something more like, _note to self: mind crush Bakura._

Bakura had one thought swimming through his head too as he walked away from Yugi, _enjoy your one way ticket to the shadow realm._

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me so I know whether to continue on with this or not. Although I think I'll keep writing it anyway! :D

*Ra is the Egyptian sun god. (Just in case you didn't know.)


	2. Enrollment

Here's the second chapter for Jigoku High, I won't update for a week or so because I have camp so enjoy this chapter until I update next!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Yugi's grandpa looked on at Yugi only mildly interested. Yugi had gone to his grandpa straight after school and told him of the problems he was having with Yami, he then went on to explain about a delinquent school. Solomon Muto had refused to let Yugi go at first but eventually gave in.

_If he's really having problems with Yami, it's not like there's anything I can do to help, maybe this school won't be such a bad idea, _Yugi's grandpa had eventually reassured himself.

However Yugi now stood in front of the phone clutching the poster for Jigoku High for Delinquents until the edge began to tear. Yugi was frowning, muttering to himself, and making all sorts of weird facial expressions. Any other person would have probably questioned Yugi's sanity if they saw him behaving like this, but Yugi's grandpa was different. He knew about the Millennium puzzle and knew Yugi was just arguing with his alter ego. Solomon also knew enough not to get involved and quietly left the room.

_Yugi, by lifting up that phone and dialing that number you will be making the worst mistake of your life!_ Yami growled in frustration.

"You can't possibly know that!" Yugi retorted quickly.

_I do, because I'll make sure of it._

Yugi sighed heavily, "Oh, so now it's come down to threats huh?"

_Yugi._

"Yami."

_Do you know the neighbor's cat?_

"Yes, Fluffy, she's so cute!"

_Pick up that phone and you won't know her anymore._

Yugi gasped in surprise, "Threatening a poor defenseless cat, now that's just sad."

Both Yugi and Yami huffed at each other and then fell silent. Yugi relaxed his grip on the poster and made sure the rip hadn't damaged the number on the bottom.

Yugi yelled out in frustration, "That's it, I'm calling to enroll!"

_Don't do it!_ Yelled Yami as he fought to control Yugi.

"Yami, I swear I will burn all my duel monsters cards and never play again if you don't just give in!"

Yami paused for a second_, not Slifer._

"It'll be the first one to go." Yugi smiled wickedly.

_You're bluffing…_

"Wanna bet?"

Yami took in Yugi's words and stopped struggling for control, _fine I'll go, but just so you know I may need to let off some steam because of this, and I swear to Ra if that cat comes within a mile radius of me, I will mind crush it._

Yugi smiled at his victory and in a cheerful manner he picked up the phone and dialed.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Kakashi sat in his room listening to elevator type music through the phone. He had been put on hold. Kakashi was patient though and didn't really mind the wait. Finally a sweet girls voice came through the phone, "Hello, Jigoku High Office, I'm so sorry for the wait, what can I help you with?"

"Hello, I'm Kakashi and I'm calling up to enroll three students of mine to your school." Kakashi said brightly.

"Oh, really! That's wonderful; we still have plenty of room for more students so I'll just need their details, first their names!" The lady on the other side said with joy.

"Of course, Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Okay and you said they were your students, so you're not their father?" The lady asked questionably.

"No, but I'm like a guardian to them and I'm making them go."

The lady on the other end of the line laughed in a high pitched tone that sounded a bit fake, "That's wonderful, any problems they cause you now will cease to be after they come to Jigoku High, I promise you that!"

"Yes and also would I be able to come, I mean, I could hardly be a student there but I would like to go and-"

The lady on the other end screamed in delight, "Yes, you must come too; actually we're looking for extra staff members so you could even fill in as a teacher from time to time, that's just perfect!"

Kakashi smiled, "Great, so what else do you need to know?"

"Err…um…ages…err…" the lady stammered, "Oh you know just average stuff!"

Kakashi frowned, "yes of course and there's no address on the poster we found so where is this school exactly?"

"Well…that's a secret, tee hee, but we have a bus that actually goes around, picking up new students to take them there, so tell us your address and we can pick you up tomorrow for sure!"

Kakashi and the lady talked for a while longer, planning the bus pick up time.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Naruto yawned as he lent up against the Konoha gate, it was six thirty in the morning. Sasuke stood a few meters away studying his kunai with great interest. Sakura stood a few meters away studying Sasuke with great interest. Kakashi had not yet shown up.

This morning the four of them were supposed to be picked up by a bus and taken to the delinquent school. The only one who looked forward to it was Kakashi. And that was easy to tell as Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his eyes lit with excitement.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, ready for an awesome adventure at a new school?"

"Hooray."

"Joy."

"I can't wait."

The answers were all, of course, sarcastic.

An awkward silence fell between all of them until they heard a rumbling in the distance.

"Our lift has arrived," Kakashi said as a red bus pulled to a stop in front of the Konoha gate.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Yugi looked down from the bus window and as the bus came to a stop his eyes wandered to the people who were waiting there. There were four of them, one boy with spiky blonde hair-

_He has a stupid face_

Quiet Yami. Another boy with dark blue hair-

_He looks serious… and boring_

Shut up Yami. A girl with pink hair-

_Now she looks like she could be a bit of fun!_

Yami! And lastly an older man with snow white hair and a mask covering half his face.

_Now-_

Think of Slifer Yami. Slifer.

…_._

"Wow!" Cried Joey in excitement, "look at that, what a big gate!"

Tea fiddled nervously, "where are we? I've never seen a place like this before."

Tristan joined in with Joey's excitement, "Wow look at those people, they look like ninja's!"

The newcomers entered the nearly full bus and found everyone staring at them; slowly they made their way down the bus passing all sorts of kids from punk rockers to Goths and even others who looked quite innocent.

Joey realized with delight that there were spare seats in front of them and he eagerly stood up, "hey, new guys, there are spare seats here!"

Tea gasped and pulled Joey back down, "What do you think you're doing? Just be quiet, we don't even know these people!"

To Tea's dismay the strange foursome made there way to those spare seats in front of them. Joey and Tristan reached out to shake hands and introduce themselves to these strangers.

The boy with blonde hair happily took their hands and introduced himself as Naruto; the other boy refused to shake hands but said his name was Sasuke, while the older man was reading a book and ignored the boys altogether.

Tea noticed the girl with pink hair blushing and staying back from the boys, Tea lent forward, "Hi, I'm Tea, don't mind them," she said pointing to Joey and Tristan, "they just like meeting new people. So, what's your name?"

The girl blushed a little more, "I'm Sakura…Its, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Tea responded happily.

Though all this Yugi stayed back, he and Yami were having another fight and Yugi knew it would be too hard to focus on a conversation with Yami babbling on.

Joey kept talking, "You guys were our last stop to pick students up, next stop, Jigoku High!"

Coincidentally as Joey said this, a blinding flash of light consumed the bus and everyone inside.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Extra Scene (On the other side of Kakashi's phone call):

Bakura sat in his room twiddling his thumbs. With a yawn he stretched and got up from the desk he was sitting at. As he walked around the room he thought of all the things he could be doing right now and all the fun he could be having. Instead though he was stuck in this room, fighting a little with Ryou for control, and waiting for the phone to ring.

As if the phone had read his mind it began to ring, startled, Bakura walked over and put whoever was on the other line on hold.

Sighing, Bakura walked to the kitchen, got a soda from the fridge and came back. He took a couple of sips and cleared his throat, "here we go again," he mumbled.

Clearing his throat once more Bakura picked up the phone and answered in a high pitched voice, "Hello, Jigoku High Office, I'm so sorry for the wait, what can I help you with?"

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Now that's done, please review!


	3. Arrival

The third chapter, woot woot! Here's a question for everyone who reads this and reviews: **I know this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic so I would like to ask, does everyone feel like there's a desperate need to have a card game in this fanfic? I have other idea's so I'm not planning on having any card games in this, however if you all think it's necessary I just might go out of my way to put one in. It's your choice.**

Now that's out of the way, onward to the story.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Kakashi dropped his book in slight shock as the bus was consumed in a soundless ball of white light. Sakura turned away from the girl she had just met (Tea) and cringed at the sudden brightness. Sasuke remained calm while Naruto freaked out with Joey and Tristan.

Everyone was blinded.

When everybody regained their eyesight they stared out the bus windows in wonder.

Yugi, who was sitting at the window seat, stared out knowingly at the sudden change in surroundings.

Within a second everyone had somehow been transported from a calm sunny morning in the forest to a dark, stormy and creepy unknown place.

Tea looked worriedly at Yugi, who was staring intently at the now dark sky above. As the bus rolled on through the eerie atmosphere, Tea nearly said something, but thought better of it after she heard Yugi muttering and realized he was talking to Yami.

_There's no question about it, this is the shadow realm,_ Yami said in a serious tone.

"Always the optimist huh," Yugi whispered sarcastically in response, "look, just because its dark and gloomy, doesn't make it the shadow realm."

_But I'm telling you Yugi, I know the feeling of the shadow realm and this is it! _Yami insisted.

Yugi sighed in frustration, "that's what you said that time I walked out my font door when it was stormy outside; you took control and ran back in the house screaming, 'it's the shadow realm, it's the shadow realm!'"

_Hey, that was different I was just off my game that day!_

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to hear it! This is your punishment so suck it up and stop trying to get out of it!" Yugi yelled in utter exasperation.

Everyone on the bus stopped their nervous muttering and stared at Yugi in puzzlement. Yugi and his friends shared worried looks but sighed in relief as the other kids on the bus shook their heads and looked away.

Sasuke stared impassively at Yugi and didn't say a word while Sakura and Kakashi continued to stare in bewilderment.

Naruto piped up, "does he talk to himself a lot?"

Tea gasped and shook her head dramatically, "no, no, I think he's just kinda shocked at…err…everything!" Joey and Tristan nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked out the bus window nervously, "well, I can understand why, where are we?"

Suddenly the bus gave a lurch as it came to a stop and everyone stood up from their seats, slowly the dazed and confused passengers got off the bus carrying all the packs they had with them.

As Yugi got off the first thing he noticed was the brisk cold air and the dark clouds swirling above.

Sasuke jumped off the bus last and looked around, he knew something wasn't right. Sakura could feel it too and shuddered not just from the cold. Naruto was totally oblivious to it all and got off taking a deep breath of the brisk air. Kakashi could sense it most of all and kept on high alert.

Tea, Tristan and Joey didn't feel the full effects of the smothering air around them but still felt something out of place. All the other passengers felt uneasy too.

With a loud bang that startled the whole group, the bus door closed and began to drive away.

Sakura was frozen stiff with fear, no one else had noticed it but she had. Something everyone should have realized the second they entered the bus, perhaps the most obvious thing of all.

Who had been driving the bus?

Sakura had watched the driver's seat closely as it sped away and knew the answer was no one. The bus had simply driven itself.

At the sound of scraping metal the crowed turned around only to find themselves staring up at an enormous black gate that was slowly opening inwards. There were patterns designed in the gate and the symbols JH were standing out the most. Beyond the gate lay a gigantic castle, the castle that was none other than, Jigoku High for Delinquents.

Everyone gradually walked forward, following a path that led toward the castle entrance. Kakashi and his subordinates took the lead with Yugi and his friends close in tow. The path toward the castle was painstakingly slow and was completed in absolute silence. As the new enrollments reached the castle entrance, which consisted of a large wooden door, they stopped unsure of what to do next.

With a loud clunk the wooden door began to slide inwards by itself, as it did it revealed what was inside.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Heh heh, the gates and doors of hell have been opened but what lies inside? Find out in the next chapter!

Oh, and sorry for this chapter having less humor in it!


	4. Kai and Sae

Thank you everyone for being so patient and waiting for the next chapter in Jigoku High. I've had a bad case of writers block lately but I seem to be over it now, so without further a due, please enjoy the forth chapter of Jigoku High for Delinquents!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

The room the door opened up to looked like a cafeteria of sorts, long tables were lined with chairs at their side and at the far end of the room there was what looked like a *bain marie filled with all sorts of food. About twenty other kids sat at these long tables eating breakfast and chatting quietly, however the chatter stopped as the new enrolments walked in. The cafeteria became dead silent.

The whole room looked ancient, great pillars held up the roof, each etched with delicate carvings. Yugi realised some of the carvings resembled the monsters from the duel monsters card game.

The entire place in general looked as if it was ancient, thousands of years old at least. Because of this the bain marie stood out and made the room look funny, caught half between a prehistoric and contemporary look.

Yugi looked at his friends who too had recognised the carvings. Maybe Yami had been right after all...Not that Yugi would give him the satisfaction of letting Yami know his doubt.

_Too late buddy. There's nothing you can hide from me._ Yami let Yugi knowquite smugly.

Naruto however looked around excitedly so Kakashi grabbed the collar of his orange jacket, just in case he took off. Sakura was still terribly frightened and just took in the scene while slightly shaking. Sasuke remained, as always, very, very, very, very, oh so very serious.

"Why so serious?" Joey whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't get to answer because at that moment a boy, who looked only a couple of years older than the others, approached them. The boy had dark brown hair and eyes that matched. In a neutral voice he spoke to the new enrolments.

"Welcome to Jigoku High, my name is Kai, student representative. I will show you to your dorms, please follow me."

Kai turned swiftly and started walking, pass the tables at which the other students sat, toward the other end of the room. The new enrolments began to follow the strange student. Kakashi went to follow as well however he was stoped as someone gripped his shirt sleeve. Kakashi turned around in surprise to find himself looking at a young girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She spoke quietly with the same levelled voice as Kai had, "Hello Sir Kakashi, my name is Sae, second student representative. Your room is not in the dorms; please follow me to your room."

Sakura noticed Kakashi being led away by the girl and went to inform Sasuke.

"I know." Was all Sasuke said as he watched his Sensei walk toward a set of stairs to the left of the cafeteria room.

Joey looked at the students who sat at the cafeteria tables. They stayed completely silent, staring with what looked like sad faces at the new students. This wasn't what had put Joey in a bad mood so quickly though. As Joey had just pointed out to Yugi, Tristan, and Tea a second ago, the uniform the students of Jigoku High were wearing were rather...gothic. Joey looked and tried to imagine how the uniform would look on himself.

_Well,_ he thought, _the black jeans aren't that bad._

On the other hand, when Joey imagined himself wearing the high collared, black cotton shirt, he almost ran out the room screaming in horror.

Tea too found herself repulsed by the black knee length dress she would probably be forced to wear. And the large black bow that tied around the waist of the dress made it look no better.

_And so we face a new terror,_ mumbled Yami, _deciding which one's scarier, this whole school or the uniform we will have to wear...sorry Yugi, correction, the uniform _you_ will have to wear. _

"Rub it in why don't you?" Yugi mumbled inaudibly in response.

_When I see you in that sorry excuse for a uniform, believe me, I will._

At that moment the group realised they had reached the other end of the long room and now faced a double door. Kai calmly pushed the door open and everyone was greeted with a gust of cold wind as they stepped outside. They looked out and found themselves at a Y-junction, one stone path led left while the other led right.

Kai turned to face the group, "this left path leads to the girl's dorm while the right one leads to the boy's dorm. All the boys please follow me to your dorm and I will show you around there. All the girls, you will have to walk to your dorm on your own, just follow the left path. Once you get there you will find the second student representative waiting."

With that Kai turned around and began following the right path.

Tea shot Yugi, Tristan and Joey a worried look before they smiled to reassure her and turned to follow Kai. Sakura too gave Naruto and Sasuke worried glances, although the only reassuring smile she got was one from Naruto. Sasuke only glanced at Sakura in a serious face.

Now only a group of about ten girls stood at the door staring down the left path that would lead to their dorm. They could even see the dorm from where they were and knew it wasn't that far, however as Sakura and Tea stood close together and began to walk down the path, they knew it would take a while to reach their destination. Their fear would take care of that.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Kakashi followed Sae up the stairs and into a dark corridor lined with blazing torches. _Homey,_ Kakashi thought sarcastically looking at the cobwebs that lined the walls.

Sae didn't say a word; she only continued to walk through the corridor, passing doors that lined the walls on either side. Even her footsteps didn't seem to make a sound.

Finally, Kakashi broke the silence, "So...how's...life...?"

Sae stoped in her tracks and turned around, "please Sir, when you try to start a conversation, try to be a bit more creative."

Kakashi was quite taken aback as Sae turned and began walking again.

Kakashi pondered for a second, "aliens are invading, what are you gonna do about it?"

Sae didn't stop walking this time and didn't turn around, "fail," she mumbled under her breath.

After a while of walking, in silence I might add, Sae finally came to a stop in front of a door, "Sir, this is your room."

Kakashi looked at the room number and sweat dropped, "Err...room number 666. Nice..."

Sae looked up at Kakashi, "do not worry about getting lost, I have been instructed to come and fetch you to take you back down at the appropriate times."

Kakashi knew he wouldn't get lost, he had memorised the way to this room perfectly on the way here. "Of course, thank you."

As Sae went to walk away she suddenly stoped, "One more thing, I was told you would become one of the new teachers here at the Headmaster's request. Is that correct?"

Kakashi contemplated, "yes, that's right, although it depends really on what I can teach."

"Okay then, just make sure you don't introduce yourself to the class stupidly." Sae said as she turned and ran off through the corridor.

Kakashi couldn't be sure after seeing that girl, Sae, keep a serious face and monotone voice on for all that time, but he could have sworn when she spoke that last sentence, she said it in a smile.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

And so we are introduced to two new characters, student representatives, Kai and Sae! Both of these characters I created myself and they're going to become more important as the chapters go on. And now that I'm out of my writers block, the chapters _will _go on!

**Notes:**

*A bain marie is basically an appliance that is used to keep food hot and is found in cafeterias. Jut in case you didn't know.


	5. The Principal

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story and after receiving puppy dog eyes from **sakurax9** I feel it necessary to update. So here it is, the fifth chapter in Jigoku High for Delinquents!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Sakura and Tea stuck together as they made their way with all the other girls toward the girl's dorm. The wind howled around them and it proved to be a quite scary trip, neither the less they eventually reached their destination. The girls all now stood staring up at a large black building they were supposed to call home for the next year. Sakura noticed the girl before any one else did. She stood quietly by the front door, her curly blonde hair swirling in the wind.

_That's the same girl that led Kakashi Sensei away, but how did she get here so fast before us?_ Sakura decided to be wary of this girl.

The other girls now began to notice her as well.

"I am Sae, second student representative for Jigoku High. Welcome to your doom...err...dorm." With haste Sae pushed open the front door and entered, the others proceeded to follow her.

They entered a dark corridor with doors that lined each wall; at the end of the corridor was a staircase.

Sae spoke up, "I will now hand you each a sheet of paper, it will tell you which classes are on at certain times, and what number the room you will be staying in is. Please know that each of you will have a room buddy, someone who will share your room with you."

One of the girls in the crowd snickered, "Yeah, yeah miss high and mighty; we all know what a room buddy is!"

Tea noticed this girl had short bright red hair and so many piercings it was hard to count, not to mention the tattoo of a dragon on her left shoulder.

_Well, this is a delinquent school after all,_ Tea thought nervously.

Sae ignored the rude girl and kept passing out the sheets of paper, somehow she knew the girls names and who got each paper and eventually came around to Sakura and Tea.

Sakura looked anxiously at her sheet and sweat dropped, "Room 13...Greeaat."

Tea brightened up a little bit, "hey, that is great, that's my room number too!"

Sakura shared Tea's relief, "Oh, that is great then!"

_At least I'm not stuck with tattoo girl,_ Sakura thought happily.

"Now, please find your room number and get settled in, at seven thirty come to the cafeteria for breakfast were you will be briefed by the principal." With that Sae turned and walked out of the room.

Sakura and Tea quickly found room number 13 on the second floor and entered. It wasn't that bad, the room looked a bit morbid though, black wallpaper, black sheets and pillows and even the carpet on the floor was black.

"Hey, we get our own bathroom in here!" Tea noticed.

"Let me guess, black tiles?" Sakura asked.

Tea nodded, "yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Just a feeling…"

Sakura looked around the room, "well that's funny, I could have sworn that girl said there was only two in each room and yet, there are three beds in here."

Tea looked around and saw another girl standing in the doorway, the girl with the tattoo. With a huff the girl dropped her bags on the nearest bed and picked up a note that was sitting on her bedside table. She began to read it aloud, "Welcome to room number thirteen, as the number suggests this room is unlucky and as so this room will have three guests staying in it instead of two. If you don't like it, bad luck," the girl turned to Sakura and Tea, "hi, I'm Kath, stay out of my way and we shouldn't have a problem here."

Sakura and Tea looked at each other in dismay.

Sakura frowned, _damn it Naruto, why did you have to drag us into this mess?_

Tea sighed, _oh, why did I agree to come here with you Yugi?_

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

"Why Yugi?" cried Joey as he stepped into the room he would be sharing with Naruto, "why, why, why did I come with you?" Joey dropped dramatically to the floor and started to cry, "It's all so GOTHIC!"

Naruto dumped his bags on his chosen bed and laid down, he then started to jump up and down on it, "hey this bed is actually pretty comfy!" And then...it collapsed.

Joey stared at Naruto, "it's a bad omen..."

They both then dashed to the only unbroken bed in the room.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Yugi sat down on his bed and looked at his roommate, "Sasuke isn't it?"

Sasuke glanced at the boy from across the room, "and you are?"

"Yugi Moto, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Sasuke nodded his head, "yeah."

And then came the awkward silence.

Yami took this time to start mocking Sasuke, _wow, this guy talks a lot hey? Talk, talk, talk someone should really tell him to shut up, I mean seriously, if he talked anymore I wouldn't be able to hear myself think!_

Yugi lost his temper, "Oh just shut up!"

_Yeah Yugi that's the way to tell him!_

Yugi turned to see Sasuke eyeing his suspiciously, "ah, the fan," Yugi said pointing to the roof, "it's squeaking, gets really annoying!"

"I don't hear anything."

Yugi fumbled for words, "yeah, well, it's stopped now."

Sasuke finally turned around, although wether he believed the story or not Yugi couldn't tell.

"And FYI Yami," Yugi whispered, "I was talking to you."

_Yelling is more like it!_

"It doesn't matter!" Yelled Yugi.

Sasuke this time didn't turn around, _so people who are crazier than Naruto do exist in the world._

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Tristan flopped down on his bed; his roommate was yet to arrive, if he had one.

Tristan's mind started to wander_, I wouldn't mind not having a roommate; it would give me a bit more privacy._

Just then the room door opened revealing a guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt, "hey, what's up dude? Are we gonna be roommates?"

Tristan was taken aback, "ah, yeah, I guess so..."

"Sweet as bro."

"Yeah...sure."

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

The time of seven thirty came and all the newcomers gathered back at the cafeteria, by now, all the other student's had already started classes.

"They start early here huh?" Sakura noticed as she found Naruto and Sasuke, Tea had tagged along.

Naruto nodded, "how am I gonna live through this?"

Yugi and Joey caught up with the others; however Tristan was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where he is?" worried Tea as she looked around at all the new kids sitting at the cafeteria tables.

After getting breakfast, the mob found a spot at a table to sit at.

They all looked down at their mean, "porridge, really?" Joey said in disgust.

"Ew, ew, I think I saw something move in mine!" cried Tea.

Everyone pushed their food away, "wasn't really that hungry anyway." Naruto said as his stomach growled.

It was a few minutes before Tristan arrived carrying the same putrid breakfast as the rest of them.

"Sorry guys, I got caught up with my roommate, he's a pretty funny guy!"

Joey adopted a moody tone, "at least your roommate didn't break both beds!"

"Both of them?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Okay, I'll admit the first one I broke, but you broke the second one!" Naruto said in defence.

Joey's eye twitched, "you broke it when you dived for it!"

"Well I didn't want a broken bed!"

"And now we both have broken beds!"

The others laughed as Joey and Naruto glared each other off.

Sasuke noticed Kakashi standing near the front of the room; he was reading one of his books again and didn't seem to notice anyone around him.

"Attention!" someone shouted from the front of the room. It was Kai.

"The principal is here and would like to greet you all, please put your hands together for Principal Orochimaru!"

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

*dramatic music* Surprise!


	6. Ice cream

Once again, thanks to all who have reviewed. I loved the shocked responses I got from everyone about the principal!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Kakashi's head snapped up from his book in bewilderment, he wasn't entirely sure he had heard the student representative correctly. Looking at the front of the room, he realised he had. There stood Orochimaru, smiling boldly (not a pretty sight might I add) at the new students as they clapped. Sasuke's reaction was much like Kakashi's; the only difference was that Sasuke's eyes were filled with a strange mix of fear and desire. Sasuke's head filled with terrifying recollections of the Chuunin exam while the curse seal on his shoulder began to burn.

Sakura was stunned and slowly turned to see the dark look in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto, who was at first gripped with shock, started to frown and stare with disdain at Orochimaru. Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea clapped obediently like the rest of the crowd, all unaware of the danger Orochimaru possessed.

Orochimaru stepped forward to speak while Kakashi swiftly put his book away and tensed, however he did not attack.

"Welcome," Orochimaru began as he scanned the crowd, "firstly, I would rather it if you all called me Headmaster, and secondly-" Orochimaru suddenly stoped mid-sentence as his eyes caught the sight of Sakura, Naruto and his possible future body host, Sasuke. This brought a surprised, greedy smile to Orochimaru's face. His satisfied mood was cut short as Orochimaru examined the crowd and caught glimpse of Kakashi.

"You will be showed around the school for the rest of today," Orochimaru said hastily as he turned swiftly and walked out of the room, "normal scheduled classes begin tomorrow."

For a few seconds after Orochimaru's departure, everyone in the cafeteria remained deadly silent. The other teachers surrounded in the room, the only adults, looked at each other in question.

Eventually a man with white hair and glasses stepped forward. Naruto, with a frown, recognised him as a subordinate of Orochimaru, Kabuto.

As Kabuto began to talk to the students, Kakashi slipped away in the shadows and began to follow Orochimaru. Following Orochimaru through the many winding corridors of the castle-like school, proved to be a difficult task while trying to remain undetected. Fortunately, Orochimaru seemed to have something on his mind and remained oblivious as Kakashi followed closely in pursuit. Eventually Orochimaru reached a dimly lit hallway that ended with a huge set of double red doors, Orochimaru glided purposely toward it. With immense force, Orochimaru slammed both doors inward and strode in with anger. Kakashi watched silently from the shadows of the corridor.

"Bakura, we have a problem!" Orochimaru roared as soon as he stepped into the room. Kakashi couldn't see what, or who, was inside but could hear the voices quite clearly.

"I know," Bakura replied mockingly, "we just ran out of ice cream."

"Don't play jokes with me!" Orochimaru cried, "…there was a full tub in the fridge last night."

"And now, it's gone."

"Gah, this isn't important! Some great plan this turned out to be, somehow, you ended up enrolling a few enemy ninja's of mine to this school!"

"Did I?" Bakura asked with disinterest.

"Yes, Kakashi-"

"Ah…I do remember speaking to someone with that name…sounded like a dork."

Outside Kakashi restrained himself from bursting into the room to defend his ego.

"If they find out-" Orochimaru started.

"Relax, they won't have time, they're bound to put a foot wrong here and when they do…" Bakura left the rest of his sentence unsaid.

"That's not what worries me. There is this one boy, Sasuke, who I would like you not to interfere with. I have my own plans for him, you see-"

"Really Orochimaru, what you do in your own time is none of my concern, as such; I really don't want to know what you plan to do with him."

"God no, not like that! And would you stop cutting me off alrea-"

"No, now go."

With a final grunt of frustration Orochimaru turned swiftly from the room and headed back down the corridor. By then, Kakashi was long gone.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

As the day wore on, Yugi could sense the tension. Although he didn't really know much about Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura, they had seemed to be pretty fun to hang around. Well, not anymore. The three had stopped talking and Yugi could practically feel the anxiety that seemed to be radiating from them. A man with white hair and glasses, who had earlier introduced himself as Kabuto, now took the new students for a tour around the school. For some reason, Yugi noticed Naruto glaring at the man constantly.

Tea, who usually stood with Sakura, now walked with Yugi, Tristan and Joey.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?" Joey asked Tea while pointing to the three ninja's discreetly.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well, something must be up; they weren't acting like this before." Yugi said.

Tristan frowned, "maybe they don't like the headmaster, they _did_ started acting this way when they saw him."

Joey blanched, "I don't blame them, did you see how creepy he looked?"

Yami suddenly spoke up in Yugi's mind, _he reminded me of my grandmother._

"You have a grandmother?" Yugi asked.

_Had, yes. My grandmother also used to be my grandfather._

"...oookay, then. Don't really want to know."

Kabuto continued to take the students around the school. The classrooms looked normal besides the fact the desks and chairs were black. They even had blackboards instead of whiteboards.

"What is with this schools fascination with the colour black?" Tea asked looking around nervously. Yugi and the others shrugged.

There wasn't that much else to see around the school and Kabuto ordered all the students to return to their dorms.

"The only times you may come out of your dorms today will be for lunch and dinner." Kabuto had said before leaving the students to return to their rooms.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Joey walked into his dorm and sweat dropped; both of the beds in this had been broken by Naruto. It wasn't that Joey really minded, it had been fun at the time, but the thought of sleeping on the floor wasn't too appealing to him. As Joey walked in he noticed black clothing had been placed on the beds.

"You've got to be kidding me." Joey said as Naruto walked in.

Naruto walked to his bed and dragged his mattress out of the broken wood without speaking a word to Joey. He then collected the wood and put it all in the corner of the room. Joey, thinking it was a good idea, did the same. At least he wouldn't be sleeping on the floor now. Naruto remained silent until he noticed the black clothing.

Looking up at Joey Naruto frowned, "Do we seriously have to wear this?"

Joey looked at the ugly black uniforms, "I'm pretty sure we do."

Naruto grimaced and flopped on to his bed, "we're gonna die."

Joey agreed and within a few minutes of the two boys talking, Naruto stoped being so depressed and returned to his usually silly, cocky self. Joey was relieved.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Sasuke had reached the room before Yugi and when Yugi arrived he found Sasuke staring out the only small window they had in the room. Tentatively Yugi sat down on his bed and spoke up, "are...you alright? You and your friends seemed pretty down before so..."

Sasuke turned to Yugi, "It's nothing."

The two boys didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day but the tension seemed to lesson and for that, Yugi was thankful.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Tea's bed was on the furthest side of the room, directly next to the window; Sakura's was next to hers while the other girl, Kath, had her bed closest to the door. That was where all three girls sat in silence now. Kath was reading a book and Tea took this time while she thought Kath wasn't listening to talk to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" she had asked at first, Sakura hadn't responded.

Suddenly Sakura looked up and smiled, "I'm fine, Tea, really. It's just that this school is weird."

Tea smiled too, "I know what you mean."

"And tomorrow, we have to wear these disgusting uniforms." Sakura said as she held up her black dress.

Tea's eyes widened, "my goodness, that bow tie could knock someone out in one swipe!"

Sasuke pondered, "It could actually be handy..."

Tea and Sakura laughed.

"Yep, tomorrow we officially become students at Jigoku High."

"Can't say I'm looking forward to it..."

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

And so the plot thickens. Now excuse me while I go buy Bakura some more ice cream...

_On another note, can I ask that you try checking out another one of my Naruto fics, Absurd Missions. Pretty funny stuff, but I need more ideas. Please check it out when you can!_


End file.
